Season 6: Snow Ocean
Episode 1: Chaos on Christmas It's Christmas Holiday when the Course 1 Students enjoy it! But it's strange when the Course 2 Students attacking the president's Christmas speech, only his son can survived and accidentally meets Thunder Boys. Ben must stop the brainwashed Course 2 Students before it's too late and figure it out who brainwash them! Episode 2: Who Brainwash the Course 2 Student? Ben, his group, and the Student Council members are still figure it out who the Course 2 brainwasher and helping the president who searches for his son, Yamato. Ben receives the anonymous letter for a quest to defeat the Course 2 Students and save Yamato. Meanwhile, Yamato still hanging out with Thunder Boys. Albedo hires Lupinrangers to kill Yamato. Episode 3: Like a Rolling Cube After Keima joins Ben's group, Ben and his friends goes to their first quest, the casino mansion to find their first target who can control the outcome of games of chance, Airi Hasekura. Episode 4: Turn Me On Ben and his friends has a second quest, they find their second target who can manipulate fire and fire it from both his normal and his extra hands, Taiga Okajima. Episode 5: Who Made Who? Ben and his friends has a third quest, they find their third target who can use any object as sculpting material to create his tribute statues, Sousuke Suguya. Episode 6: Dress You Up Ben and his friends has a fourth quest, they find their fourth target who can create shark jaw-shaped portals and disguise Yamato as stuffed shark dolls to let the heroes didn't know where they are, Tamaki Honda. Episode 7: Jumping Jack Flash Ben and his friends has a fifth quest, they find their fifth target who can jump great distances which she uses to make escapes, the Course 2 class vice-representative, Kaguya Yamai. Episode 8: All Your Love Ben and his friends has a sixth quest, they find their sixth target who can infinitely expand her stomach's available space and allowing her to consume anyone or anything into her belly mouth, Chika Marutamachi. Episode 9: Electrical Storm Ben and his friends has a seventh quest, they find their seventh target who can generate electricity, Ryan Char. Meanwhile, the Thunder Boys and Yamato was also search for Ryan. Episode 10: Rollover, Beethoven Ben and his friends has a eighth quest, they find their eighth target who can make his opponent fall, the class representative, Shun Morisaki. Episode 11: Life in the Fast Lane Ben and his friends has a ninth quest, they find their ninth target who can move so fast, Yuji Sakai, during the Tuning Car Winter Grand Prix Race. Episode 12: Jailhouse Rock Ben and his friends has a tenth quest, they find their tenth target who can producing an invisible barrier, Kyouko Kangetsu. Episode 13: Small World Ben and his friends has a eleventh quest, they find their eleventh target who can shrinking herself, Kyochikutou. Episode 14: Great Balls of Fireball Ben and his friends has a twelfth quest, they find their twelfth target who can shoot balls of fire from his mouth, Touji Ato. Episode 15: Long, Long, and Long Ben and his friends has a thirteenth quest, they find their thirteenth target who can elongating her right shoulder piece to use as a whip, Warabi Hanasaka. Episode 16: A Stroke of Luck Ben and his friends has a fourteenth quest, they find their fourteenth target who can making his missiles accuracy lock-on, Rentarou Satomi. Episode 17: Ride Like the Wind Ben and his friends has a fifteenth quest, they find their fifteenth target who can releasing a sharp blade of wind from her sword, Shirayuki Hotogi. Episode 18: Endorphin Machine Ben and his friends has a sixteenth quest, they find their sixteenth target who can doubled his martial arts talent, Takeaki Kirihara. Episode 19: Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Ben and his friends has a seventeenth quest, they find their seventeenth target who can create smoke to produce a flying cloud vehicle, Haru Onodera. Episode 20: I Turn to Stone Ben and his friends has a eighteenth quest, they find their eighteenth target who can change his whole body into a hard metal body, Reijirou Araki. Episode 21: Purple Rain Ben and his friends has a nineteenth quest, they find their nineteenth target who can shoot water from her mouth at a high velocity, Shinka Nibutani. Episode 22: The Heat is There Ben and his friends has a twentieth quest, they find their twentieth target who can generate heat from his body, Taniguchi. Episode 23: Escape Ben and his friends has a twenty-first quest, they find their twenty-first target who can deflect any attack, Ryoko Asakura. Episode 24: Doctor, Doctor Ben and his friends has a twenty-second quest, they find their twenty-second target who can reconstruct her own body instantly when she is injured, Mui Aiba. Episode 25: Life is a Flower Ben and his friends has a twenty-third quest, they find their twenty-third target who can make use her feet to spawn blossoms, Mana Aida. Episode 26: Welcome to the Jungle Ben and his friends has a twenty-fourth quest, they find their twenty-fourth target who can tie his opponents, Wilson Strentz. Episode 27: Meteorite Fall Ben and his friends has a twenty-fifth quest, they find their twenty-fifth target who can summon meteors, Shimon Ikaruga, during the astronomy expo. Episode 28: The Tiny Bubbles Ben and his friends has a twenty-sixth quest, they find their twenty-sixth target who can create bubbles to disappear, Kanon Nakagawa. Episode 29: Shout to the Top Ben and his friends has a twenty-seventh quest, they find their twenty-seventh target who can produce a loud screech which causes the pain to the ears, Tatsuya Himekawa. Episode 30: Control Ben and his friends has a twenty-eighth quest, they find their twenty-eighth target who can control his opponents' movemments as long as he can speak, Ryuunosuke Chiba. Episode 31: Plunge Ben and his friends has a twenty-ninth quest, they find their twenty-ninth target who can swim around in land and through walls, Honami Ichinose. Episode 32: Life in Rose Ben and his friends has a thirtieth quest, they find their thirtieth target who can alter the scent of anything that gives off a scent, Chiaki Hirakawa. Episode 33: Honours Heroes vs Rettourangers Part 1: Pink Rogues Ben and his friends has a thirty-first quest, they find the brainwashed Pink Rettouranger, Kotori Itsuka, who can negate her opponent's powers. Episode 34: Honours Heroes vs Rettourangers Part 2: Green Wake Up Call Ben and his friends has a thirty-second quest, they find the brainwashed Green Rettouranger, Manabu Horikita, who can launch energy claw slashes. This battle makes Suzune full of rage. Episode 35: Honours Heroes vs Rettourangers Part 3: Yellow Crossroads Ben and his friends has a thirty-third quest, they find the brainwashed Yellow Rettouranger, Kurumi Isoshima, who can perform a powerful kick. Episode 36: Honours Heroes vs Rettourangers Part 4: Blue, Please Call Me Ben and his friends has a thirty-fourth quest, they find the brainwashed Blue Rettouranger, Masaru Hojo, who can project an energy shield. Episode 37: Honours Heroes vs Rettourangers Part 5: Red Burning Love Ben and his friends has a thirty-fifth quest, they find the brainwashed Red Rettouranger, Kamito Kazehaya, who can launch fireballs. Episode 38: The Stormholder Ben and his friends has a thirty-sixth quest, they find their thirty-sixth target who can create whirlwinds for attacks or for escaping, Haru Ichinose. Episode 39: These Walls Ben and his friends has a thirty-seventh quest, they find their thirty-seventh target who can create walls from the ground, Ryouma Terasaka. Episode 40: The Great Divide Ben and his friends has a thirty-eighth quest, they find their thirty-eighth target who can separate herself into the clones with many personalities, Tsuruya. Episode 41: Wise Boy Ben and his friends has a thirty-ninth quest, they find their thirty-ninth target who can increasing his intelligence, Ritsu Kageyama. Episode 42: Reach to Touch Ben and his friends has a fortieth quest, they find their fortieth target who can create portals that he uses to direct his attacks, Kai Toshiki. Episode 43: He Drives Me Crazy! Ben and his friends has a forty-first quest, they find their forty-first target who can remotely control any vehicle he wants, Takumi Fujiwara. Episode 44: I Want To Fly Ben and his friends has a forty-second quest, they find their forty-second target who can making her levitate, Sanae Dekomori. Episode 45: Smoke on the Water Ben and his friends has a forty-third quest, they find their forty-third target who can sprays out a fog from the ship bow around her upper body, Yuma Kusanagi. Episode 46: A Million Voices Ben and his friends has a final quest, they find their final target who can mimic any voice whether its a heroes or a villains, Kyoko Kurehashi. Episode 47: The Truth Revealed Dr. Kagami was kidnapped by Legion of Doom. The Legion of Doom tells the truth to Kagami that Eon was the mysterious villain who brainwash the Course 2 Students. Meanwhile, Ben and his friends bring the Course 2 Students to Patrangers to imprisoned them. Episode 48: Revenge of Brainwashing Course 2 Students escapes from prison and unites into a giant Chimaera dragon! It's up to Ben and his friends to stop them! Meanwhile, Student Council goes to Albedo's secret lair to rescue Kagami. Episode 49: The Good Heroic Doctor After Kagami defeat Albedo and his Legion, he heal the Course 2 Students from brainwashing. And also, Yamato reunites with his father and the Thunder Boys goes to support Ben and his friends. And these thing turn back to normal and continuing to prepare Christmas prom. Episode 50: Christmas Prom The Mark 1 Students and Teachers are going prom at 25 December. Meanwhile, Albedo and his legion invades Utonium Labs to Albedo Labs after Mark 2 Students has almost save the lab.Category:Episodes